


Sightless Sensations

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Fluff, IT'S JUST FUCKING OKAY I CAN'T HELP MYSELF, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: “Relax, Yuuri. Tonight is all about you…”He had been uncertain at first; when Viktor tied the blindfold over his eyes. Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person who let himself be vulnerable. But this was Viktor, his idol, the man he loved. If there was anyone he’d give everything to, it was him.





	Sightless Sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name's Gabz and I haven't written smut in literally years, but I've had a muse begging me to write smut for weeks now and I needed to make it shut up so here we are. We'll be back to regularly programmed WIP series tomorrow. But today, I had to indulge myself. Enjoy!

“Relax, Yuuri. Tonight is all about you…” Viktor’s breath ghosted against his shoulder, causing a shiver to run up his spine. That Russian accent had always had a certain effect on Yuuri, but somehow it sounded even more wonderful when one of his senses was restricted. He had been uncertain at first; when Viktor tied the blindfold over his eyes. Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person who let himself be vulnerable. But this was Viktor, his idol, the man he loved. If there was anyone he’d give everything to, it was him. His trust was undying, and he had to admit, there was something about having to rely on his other senses that made it more exciting.

He felt the bed dip in front of him, fingers ghosting over his sides, and suddenly Viktor’s soft voice was speaking, telling Yuuri that he was closer than he’d expected, “Do you trust me?”

“More than anything.” Yuuri admitted, reaching blindly in front of him. He couldn’t help himself. Viktor was close, that much he knew, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t close enough. His fingers brushed against skin, though he wasn’t entirely sure what part of Viktor’s body he’d managed to find in his blind state.

He heard a breathy chuckle, hands guiding his own to what he assumed was Viktor’s hips, “Cute, but you’re going to take my eye out if you’re not careful.”

Heat rose on Yuuri’s cheeks, chewing on his lip nervously, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself…”

“I’m not complaining.” Viktor assured him, and before he could think of anything more to say, Yuuri felt lips pressed against his own. Yuuri didn’t need his sight to recognise those lips. No one kissed like Viktor did; pouring all his passion and desire into the simplest of touches. Yuuri couldn’t help himself, taking the risk and carefully moving a hand from Viktor’s side to tangle into his hair, keeping him close. And there it was, Yuuri’s favourite thing about kissing Viktor; he could feel his smile.

Just as quickly as the kiss had begun, soft, gentle, Yuuri felt it developing into something more, something built on need. Viktor’s teeth grazed delicately over Yuuri’s bottom lip, the simple action alone enough to cause his breath to catch in his throat. Feeling Viktor’s tongue flicking teasingly at his lips, Yuuri parted his lips without question, a desperate need for more fuelling his every move. The feel of the other man’s tongue dragging into his mouth brought forth a guttural moan, Yuuri’s fingers gently gripping his silvery locks in a silent plea for more, so much more. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Yuuri’s heart would always flutter, it would always feel like fireworks.

Viktor eventually pulled away, much to Yuuri’s discontent. Suddenly he was feeling Viktor’s breath against his neck, “Can I trust you not to take that blindfold off?”

Yuuri took a shaky breath as he listened to Viktor’s voice. He wanted to see him so badly. There was something so sexy about Viktor when he got like this, but he knew it would only disappoint him if he did take it off. Besides, he couldn’t deny how strangely good it felt when he could feel Viktor’s touch without knowing when or how it would come to him. He nodded hesitantly, tilting his head to give Viktor better access to his neck, “I promise.”

“Good.” He could feel Viktor settling himself between his legs, gentle breath moving along his skin. “The fun thing about blinding you like this,” Viktor spoke softly, his breath ghosting from Yuuri’s neck to his shoulder, then over his collarbone, “Is how much it heightens all your other senses.”

Yuuri wasn’t completely sure if that was true, but in that moment, he’d believe anything Viktor told him. His soft breath moving along his skin was a sensation he’d never experienced quite like this before. He wanted more, so much more. Viktor’s breath was like a strip tease, slowly moving from body part to body part, making Yuuri crave his touch, but never quite giving him what he wanted.

The anticipation was almost too much to bear when suddenly he felt Viktor’s hot mouth against his nipple, groaning and arching his back into the simple touch. Viktor was a talented person. Yuuri had always known it, it was one of the reasons he’d idolised him for as long as he had, but he had no idea Viktor’s talents stemmed further than the ice. As Viktor’s tongue swirled teasingly around Yuuri’s nipple, he felt himself growing more and more needy. When he thought about what it was he wanted, only one word came to mind; _more_. More of Viktor’s mouth, more of his touch, more or this feeling.

A sad whine left Yuuri’s lips as he felt Viktor’s mouth moving away from his skin, earning another euphonious chuckle from his lover, “Nravitsya?”

“I have no idea what you just said, but if you stop, I’m going to die.”

The chuckle became a laugh, and Yuuri felt a gentle kiss against his sternum, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Yuuri felt that familiar breath, warm against his skin yet sending shivers down his spine. The breath was all he had to tell him where Viktor was, what he planned to do next, but it didn’t mean he knew. Not really. Viktor was full of surprises. The gentle breath moved further along Yuuri’s body, brushing lower and lower, building up his suspense only to disappear a moment later.

“…Viktor?” Yuuri didn’t feel the weight sharing the bed with him disappear, but he couldn’t help but be a little needy after receiving so much attention.

“Sh, just relax.” He felt Viktor’s fingers brushing under the hem of his boxers and took the hint, shifting his hips to help rid himself of the fabric. The silence filled the room once more and Yuuri wasn’t sure what to think at first. But just as quickly as it began, he felt Viktor’s hands brushing lovingly along his thighs, “No matter how many times I see you like this, you’re always so breathtaking, Yuuri…”

Yuuri felt the blush return to his cheeks and was glad he couldn’t see the look in Viktor’s eyes at that moment. No doubt, it would only make the blush even worse. Even in moments like these, Viktor said such sweet, heartfelt things, and it just reaffirmed for him just how much he loved this man, “I… um… thank you?”

Viktor’s lips brushed against Yuuri’s inner thigh, sending a jolt of pleasure through him at the thought of what was to come, “And still so adorable.”

Yuuri was about to protest, to affirm that he wasn’t at all adorable, but Viktor quickly cut off any words forming as his teeth nipped gently at his skin. That warm, talented mouth just kept teasing at every inch of Yuuri, but the teasing could only last for so long. As his whole body was practically shivering with anticipation, Yuuri felt that skilled tongue slowly drag along the underside of his cock. He wasn’t sure the sound he made was human, and he didn’t care, his hips shifting off the bed of their own volition, his whole body begging Viktor not to stop. Viktor Nikiforov never did things by halves, though. Yuuri felt those gentle hands cradling the sensitive skin of his balls as his tongue flicked against his head.

Yuuri mewled, his head thrown back against the pillows as his whole body moved into Viktor’s touch, an unquenchable thirst for the man slowly driving him crazy. It was all Yuuri could do not to pull the blindfold off, to watch as Viktor gave him all this attention, but a promise was a promise, and no matter how much he wanted to do it, the feel of Viktor’s warm, wet mouth taking his cock was quickly draining his mind of any rational thoughts. His fingers reached blindly for Viktor, trying to ground himself. The moment he had his fingers in Viktor’s soft hair, Yuuri’s hips slowly moved into the heat of his mouth, moans spilling from his lips.

He was starting to see what Viktor meant. He couldn’t see anything that was happening. He didn’t know what Viktor was doing. All he had to focus on was that mouth, that feeling of being worshipped by the man he loved, and it felt so much more intense than it had ever felt before. He could barely control himself, trying to hold back from the desire to just fuck into Viktor’s mouth. But it felt so good, so right, like they were made for each other, or some other cheesy cliché that Yuuri’s mind couldn’t begin to understand in his lust filled state.

Just when he thought he couldn’t possibly feel anything more intense than he already was, there was a finger carefully teasing at his entrance, a silent request to take things that much further. Yuuri whined softly as he pressed himself back against the appendage, answering the request with his own need for more of this feeling. Viktor wasted no time once he’d been given the okay, and Yuuri felt the pressure of that finger inside him, making everything that much better. Everything felt so intense, searing hot pleasure simmering through his whole body. He felt the heat of Viktor’s mouth moving off his cock for barely a moment before he was being taken back into it once more, the heat from his mouth and the cool air slowly driving him crazy, all the while his fingers slowly stretching him apart.

“V-Vitya…” Yuuri stuttered out between soft sounds of pleasure, “Just fuck me, already, you’re killing me over here!”

He could feel Viktor humming against his cock, sending vibrations through his body and making that need all the stronger. He loved the foreplay with Viktor, loved the way he made him feel, but there came a point where all he wanted was to be connected, to be as close to him as he possibly could. He had to bite back the whine of disappointment as Viktor’s mouth left his cock, one last flick of his tongue against the leaking head, “Whatever you say, love.”

It felt like such an empty feeling for a moment as Viktor moved away, but he knew it was just to prepare. Yuuri had never realised how agonisingly long the few seconds before he had Viktor pressed against him were until that moment; unable to watch as his lover prepared himself. But soon enough, he felt Viktor’s fingers brushing gently against his hips, pulling him closer. He felt Viktor’s cock pressed against him and impulsively shifted his hips back against him, “Please…”

It was all Viktor needed. His fingers dug into Yuuri’s hips as he slowly pressed himself into him. It was a feeling Yuuri would never get tired off. Viktor filling him, so intense, so hot, so perfect. Moans spilled freely from his lips as Viktor moved deeper and deeper, until he was balls deep inside of him. And suddenly he was still, trying to make sure Yuuri was okay before he did anything more. Yuuri was panting beneath him, his lips parted as he tried to form words, but his mind was falling apart at the seams. Not being able to see Viktor, not knowing when he would move next, it was so overwhelming in all the right ways.

With a lack of words, all he could do was gently rock his hips, urging Viktor to do the same. It seemed to be enough. Despite his world being shrouded in darkness thanks to the blindfold, he could feel Viktor’s every move, the slow slide of his cock as he shifted his hips back, the sharp thrust as he pounded back into him. Yuuri was slowly falling apart under Viktor and he’d never felt so good. Every thrust of Viktor’s hips elicited more sounds of pleasure from the man beneath him, leaving Yuuri a mess of writhing ecstasy.

Soon enough he was feeling Viktor’s hand against him, matching his thrusts with strokes against Yuuri’s leaking cock. It was sensory overload. Every touch of Viktor’s skin against his own, the sounds of their moans mingling together like a symphony of euphoria, it felt so much stronger than it ever had before as Yuuri rocked his hips into Viktor’s hand, the pounding of his cock inside him bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He didn’t want this to end. Not now, not ever. He’d been with Viktor before, but it had never felt like this, he’d never felt so desperate for more.

Good things couldn’t last forever, they both knew it was true, but they could dream. In this moment, in this bed, just the two of them, it was their own little world. No one could take this from them. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s thrusts becoming less and less rhythmic as the overwhelming need grew stronger and stronger within them both, and sure enough, Viktor was speaking between his moans, “Yuuri… can’t hold back much longer…”

“Don’t hold back,” Yuuri murmured between moans, feeling his own heat pooling in his stomach, the need to let go, “Feels so good…”

Hearing Yuuri’s own need seemed to be enough for Viktor. His thrusts became faster, more erratic, and rougher. The feeling of being pounded by Viktor’s desperate need was all it took. Everything felt so hot, so intense, the pleasure was too much, and before he knew it, Yuuri was crying out Viktor’s name as he came. It didn’t take Viktor much longer, his own loud moans filling the room.

Yuuri was a mess. A warm, satiated mess, slowly melting into the bed beneath him. He wasn’t sure he could move, and he really felt no desire to try. What he did feel was Viktor shifting above him, the gentle slide as he pulled himself out of Yuuri, and he couldn’t hold back the soft whine of disappointment, suddenly feeling very empty without Viktor inside him. There was another moment of silence between them as he felt Viktor cleaning the mess they’d caused, but it didn’t last long. Soon enough, he felt himself being wrapped up in strong arms and instinctively moved to wrap his own around what he hoped was Viktor’s waist.

Yuuri was thankful the lights in the room were dimmed when Viktor pulled the blindfold from his eyes, it only taking a few moments for his eyes to adjust. He was met with Viktor’s warm smile. Truly, there was no better sight than that breathtaking smile. Yuuri moved closer, wanting nothing more than to share his warmth with his lover, and Viktor seemed more than willing to comply. There was one thing Yuuri had learned about Viktor since they had first done this; he was even more cuddly than usual during the afterglow. Yuuri chuckled softly as he felt Viktor nudge their noses together, kissing him gently.

“Glad you trusted me?” Viktor asked curiously, his fingers tracing delicate circles against Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri smirked, resting his head against Viktor’s chest, “Maybe. But next time, I get to blindfold you.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> Nravitsya? - Do you like it?
> 
>  
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments. (Unless I'm stumped for what to say, but I try!)
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
